1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reproducing again a previous audio file that has been reproduced and suspended recently in a multimedia device using only one key manipulation, and a multimedia device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, home appliances such as television audio players, video players, computers, and cassette players, or electronic communication apparatus have been developed as a separate apparatus having a peculiar purpose and function of its own. However, as functions of the apparatus are combined and integrated, efforts have been made to achieve integration of a television and a video player, integration of an audio player and a cassette player, integration of a computer and an audio player, and integration of apparatuses (e.g., a television) for viewing.
Also, as video apparatuses achieve high performance and complexity, the video apparatuses are recently incorporating a general audio function therein. Furthermore, as an MP3 file becomes a standard of a digital audio file, it is possible to store and reproduce lots of audio files with low storage capacity. Also, it is possible to store and reproduce the audio files using a various kinds of memory cards as well as a CD-reader/rewritable (CD-R/RW) medium. A user desires to listen to an MP3 file as well as a musical piece contained in an audio compact disk (CD) through a home appliance and it is possible to reproduce an MP3 file using a various kinds of memory cards as well as a CD-R/RW medium. Also, it is possible to copy some of MP3 files on a built-in hard disk drive (HDD) to enable a user to listen to the MP3 files without an original medium.
According to a method of reproducing an audio file in a multimedia device of the related art, a medium containing a desired audio file is mounted in the multimedia device first, and a media mode is switched under an idle state. Here, the medium includes hard disk drives, memory cards, and digital versatile discs.
When the media mode is switched, a home menu is opened in the switched media mode. After that, when the multimedia device displays a screen containing an audio file list, a user selects a desired list from the displayed screen and explores a folder containing a desired audio file to select the desired audio file. Then, the multimedia device reproduces the audio file selected by a user.
However, when the audio file is reproduced through the above-described process, the required number of times of manipulation of a remote controller is three at the minimum. When the folder is more complicated, the number of times of manipulation of the remote controller increases even more.